Bree
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Un one-shot sur les dernières pensées de Diego avant que Victoria et Riley ne le tue / Traduction du os de SweetLouise.


Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici avec un autre OS sur le couple Diego/Bree. Cet OS est très triste, mais je crois qu'il vaut la peine d'être lu. Il est très bien écrit et l'auteure n'a que treize ans.

Disclamer : Je remercie l'auteure de cet OS, _SweetLouise_ qui m'a donné sa permission pour le traduire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

BREE

Je regardai Bree s'enfuir à travers les arbres. Un serrement de tristesse et d'inquiétude frappa mon cœur mort. J'espérais que Raoul ne fasse pas trop de vague ce soir sans moi pour la protéger. Avec un peu de chance, elle resterait assez près du bouclier de répulsion de Fred pour éviter toutes difficultés potentielles.

« Je t'aime », soufflai-je, bien qu'elle ne puisse m'entendre.

Je me forçai à me détourner de l'endroit par lequel elle s'était enfuie et commençai à avancer à toute vitesse vers la petite cabane, là où étaient Riley et Victoria. Il fallait que je parle à Riley. J'espérais qu'il comprenne, mais le doute commença à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Et s'il se mettait en colère, ou me tuait pour mon intrusion? La nervosité m'obligea à courir plus vite.

J'avais l'intention d'attendre Riley à l'extérieur, mais lorsque j'arrivai dans la clairière, là où était la maison, les deux vampires m'attendaient. _Elle_ se tenait fièrement debout, ses cheveux roux tombaient en boucle jusqu'à sa taille, le regard comme celui d'un félin, et son corps, long, et mince se tenait sur toute sa hauteur. Riley s'était faufiler à ses côtés, docile, comme un chien la queue entre les jambes, tenu à l'écart pas sa maîtresse.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les choses ne regardaient pas bien.

« Riley? », demandai-je en maudissant la nervosité dans ma voix.

« Veux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu écoutais notre conversation privée? »

_Ses_ yeux s'étaient rétrécis, mais sa voix était douce et harmonieuse. Elle fit un léger pas vers moi – même ses mouvements étaient félins et élégants.

« Je suis désolé », m'excusai-je en priant pour un miracle. « Il faut vraiment que je parle à Riley. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si important? » Elle aimait l'emphase qu'elle mettait sur ses mots, notai-je. Son sourire était arrogant et on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant stupide.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si Riley savait que nous ne brûlons à la lumière du soleil. » Mes mots étaient chaotiques. Paniqués. « Parce que nous ne brûlons pas. Nous étincelons. »

À la manière que son sourire tomba, je sus que ma mort était proche. Un mot, une personne, traversa mes pensées. _Bree_.

« Riley », siffla-t-elle.

« Victoria », chuchota-t-il avec effroi en me jetant un regard empli de sympathie. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, une notion presque oubliée. Je réalisai que maintenant, je connaissais le nom de la femme remarquablement terrifiante.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser ça se produire, imbécile! », hurla-t-elle. « Ils ne sont pas censé savoir à propos du soleil. »

« Pourquoi? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. De toute façon, j'allais mourir.

« Eh bien », dit-elle doucement. « Si vous saviez, vous sortiriez tous au grand jour, nous révélant aux humains et donnant une raison de PLUS aux Volturi de tous nous tuer. » Elle termina sa déclaration dans un cri perçant, une expression démente et affolée sur le visage.

« Qui d'autre le sait? », me demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage du mien pour que ses yeux de chat puissent observer les miens. « Qui? »

« Personne », mentis-je. J'avais répondu lentement. Je devais protéger Bree. _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils ne le découvrent pas._

Je remerciai Dieu, car Victoria ne sembla pas remarquer la lueur de nervosité dans mes yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle fit un discours à Riley sur sa stupidité. Si je ne le détestais pas autant maintenant, j'aurais pu avoir de la pitié pour lui.

« Toi! », siffla soudainement Victoria. « Tu vas mourir! »

Je me sentis projeté à travers la clairière. J'atterris contre un chêne qui se brisa sous l'impact. Je n'étais même pas blessé, et aucune douleur ne me traversa. Bree allait me manquer et c'était la seule chose qui était douloureux. _Bree_. Je chantai son nom dans mon esprit, mon porte-bonheur.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux que je dise à Bree, Diego? » Riley était près de moi et me retenait.

Je ricanai tristement pour moi-même. « En fait, oui. Dis lui que c'est… un truc de ninja. Dis-lui que j'ai trouvé notre serment et que je… » Un sanglot sec m'étrangla tandis que la situation me frappa. « …lui confierai… lorsque je serai de re-retour. »

« Désolé, Diego », souffla tristement Riley, trop faiblement pour que Victoria l'entende. « Tu étais le meilleur. »

Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était le goût de Bree qui persistait sur mes lèvres – sa douceur. Je pouvais voir son merveilleux sourire, son rire, sa personnalité chaleureuse. Dieu qu'elle allait me manquer. Elle me manquera, peu importe où j'irai après cette mort.

Je sentis la douleur dû au démembrement de mes bras et de mes jambes. Ma tête allait suivre. Je fermai les yeux.

Et je pensai :

_Bree_.

* * *

Ouf, vraiment triste, hein. Mais c'est probablement comme ça que Diego l'a vécu. En traduisant cet os, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Lors de ma lecture de l'appel du sang, je me suis beaucoup attachée à Diego. Presqu'autant qu'à Edward…

Avant de vous laissez, j'ai une petite question pour vous. Aimez-vous les fic avec le couple Diego/Bree? Je demande ça parce que sur l'autre os que j'ai traduit : _La vie infinie de Bree Tanner_, je n'ai que 3 review à ce jour et je me demande si c'est à cause des vacances ou parce que vous n'aimez pas. J'aime faire de la traduction, mais si les histoires que je choisis ne vous plaisent pas, je ne vois pas l'utilité de les traduire. Alors, j'attends votre réponse avec impatience parce que j'ai un two shot avec ce couple en attente.

Bonne journée, ou soirée, tout dépend d'où vous êtes dans le monde.

Miss Lunatik


End file.
